Together Always
by CrazyDeafGirl
Summary: BEING REVISED, AND WILL FINALLY BE FINISHED. Chapters 1 through 5 up, newly revised! Please read every chapters, there WILL be changes. Also please review. [As usual, feel free to flame.]
1. Chapter 1

**Together Always**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans had died twenty years ago. All except Robin…

TTTTTTT

Nobody knows what lies upon the island.

Some say it is a terrible beast.

Some say it is the secret lair of Deathstroke.

Some say it is a horde of demons.

Some say it is a pack of wolves.

Some say it is aliens.

Some say it is a horde of undead.

Nobody knows what lies upon the island…

And very few knew, and remembered, what was once seen, once heard upon the forbidden island, and all the witnesses are dead now, except for two.

One was a young man. A boy, really. Only seventeen years old. He did not tell a single soul about what happened for twenty years. Twenty years, then he recounted the tale to his daughter. Like him, she told nobody.

The tale is simple.

On the island, a terrible monster rests. The citizens of the Jump City did not know when the monster moved into the island, but they do know that the monster need to be removed. The sooner, the better.

They sent police, they sent trained professionals. None returned. And so the monster developed the reputation of being bloodthirsty, being absolutely horrific. It was said to be unstoppable.

Then the heroes of Jump City stepped forward; the Teen Titans. They vowed to remove the monster, to remove the threat, to protect their home. They were barely the boy's age, yet they were so much greater. They will face the monster.

It was a dark and stormy day. Mother Nature were in a fury. She called down lightning to tear apart the sky, she beckoned thunder to deafen the souls trapped outside, she churned the ocean, creating terrific waves that drowned many.

The boy was in a tiny fishing boat with his grandparents. They were all huddled together, shivering under their soaked blankets, their eyes trained upon the dark, forbidding island. A lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and the boy leapt to his feet. Grasping the rail, he gasped, a gasp of horror.

On the shore of the island, somebody ran in a frenzy. The being tripped and stumbled like an injured drunken. It halted near the water, then scurried upon a water bike. The tiny craft roared to life, and left waves in its wake.

As the bike tore past the boat, the boy saw a sudden, fleeing glimpse of the team's leader: Robin. His clothes were so shredded, they barely existed, and the skin revealed were bloody, bruised. His hair were red with blood, and the large, swollen cuts on his face were glaring. But what the boy remembered the most vividly was the tears flowing from Robin's eyes, over his mask, down his bloody cheeks.

Few seconds – and Robin was gone, far from their sight. The boy's grandparents instructed him to never tell anybody what they had witnessed.

Barely a day later, it was known, and celebrated, that the monster was successfully slain. But also was known and mourned is the fact that their heroes, the Teen Titans had also fallen. They were mourned widely.

The true mystery today was not the method as to how the monster was slain, not how the brave teenagers died, not why their bodies are unrecoverable, but where was Robin? He had literally disappeared off the face of Earth.

And so, on the Titans Tower island, there are five memorials: tribute to Cyborg, to Beast Boy, to Starfire, to Raven, and to the Missing Titan, Robin.

Even still, Robin was never found. And over time, the Teen Titans went into history books; everybody knew who they were like everybody knew about Superman, Abraham Lincoln, George Washington.

What the history didn't tell the people is that there are still two surviving witnesses. The boy, now a man…

…and Robin.

TTTTTTT


	2. Chapter 2

**Together Always**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans had died twenty years ago. All except Robin…

TTTTTTT

"Students, the homework for tonight is to read chapter 21 and answer questions one through four. If you are interested in five extra points, write a paragraph about the Teen Titans with the information given in the chapter. It is due the next class meeting." The teacher glanced at her students. Occasionally, she wish that they would realize how important it is to learn history; after all, when one knows history, he is not likely to repeat the mistakes. Then a bell rang; "The class is dismissed."

The students quickly packed their backpacks and poured out of the dreary classroom. "Okay, today's Tuesday, which means we have science next. You all finished your homework? Gotta get good grades, or Dad won't let us go to the big game." The speaker was a boy with the stereotypical football-player look on him, with green eyes and black hair. His name was Victor, and he was speaking to his brothers and sisters; he is a part of a quintet set.

His brother beamed, "Dude, like we're gonna mess up our chance and miss the big… thingie. Don't worry, Vic." He couldn't look any more differently from Victor; instead of looking tough and buff, he has a baby-ish face with slightly pointed ears and dirt-brown hair. Take off about a foot off his height, and that is Garfield.

"Yeah, Gar's right. We've done our homework – don't worry, Vic." The third and last brother added in his two cents; yet again, he do not bear any obvious similarities with his brothers. He came up roughly between the behemoth Victor and the elf Garfield, carrying the classical 1950's male look, with black hair and blue eyes. He is Richard.

"Easy for you to say, Rich! Dad didn't threatened to ground you from _playing_ in the football team!" Victor whined, an utterly strange sight from the large boy.

As the brothers continued their 'manly' discussion, the two sisters slyly glanced at each other, shaking their heads hopelessly. The taller girl, the one with the innocent-girl look: round face, well-tanned skin and light chestnut-coloured hair, blinked her wide, round green eyes as she puzzled, "Why do they always argue like that, Raven? Us being sisters and opposites, should be the ones who fight often, yet we barely do."

Her sister, the one with the ice-queen face – high cheekbones, perfectly straight and long nose, sharp chin and a window's peak in the hairline, with blue eyes and black hair and incredibly pale skin – simply shrugged her thin shoulders. "I truly don't know why, Koriand'r. Perhaps they are driven by their ridiculous male egos? Or they are simply idiotic, which certainly is Garfield's case."

The sisters watched with amusement at their brothers' disagreement, which by then had involved several headlocks by that point. Raven smirked at Koriand'r before quickening up her step, catching up to the boys. She sidled up besides her brothers; "Garfield?"

He barely acknowledged her. "Mm?"

Raven kept her face entirely neutral as she commented, "Do you know that the human brain is capable of remembering four things at the same time?" Garfield shook his head.

"No, I don't. That's pretty cool…" He trailed off, eyes narrowing. "What's the catch?" Raven blinked innocently at him.

"Oh, nothing. Except that your brain can't recall more than one thing at the time, it's clear that you're… lacking mentally." Raven looked smug as Richard and Victor began to snigger. Garfield didn't get it.

"Oh? I didn't…" He trailed off, then his eyes widened. "…HEY!" His brothers and sisters burst out laughing. "Oh, _very_ funny. _Really _smart." The small boy pouted.

Still chuckling, the siblings entered their science class, where their teacher greeted them. "Hello, Graysons, please take your seats." After the late bell rang, the teacher announced, "Class, today we will be watching a video-" He had to raise his voice to be heard over the cheers – "About the Teen Titans; how their members were different biologically, such as skeletal system, digestive system, even their own DNA. I will hand out some papers – I expect all the questions to be answered by the end of the video." With this, the class took out their pencils and settled down comfortably as the video began with the Bill Nye the Science Guy music blaring.

When the video ended – with most students groaning at Bill Nye's puns, whereas several brave souls dared to chuckle – the class hurried to answer the final few questions. The teacher cleared his throat. "Please pass your work to the front – I will collect while you pack up. I will be seeing you Thursday, and there are no homework tonight."

The bell then rang, and most students scurried out of the classroom, eager to get out of school as fast as possible. The Graysons, however, remained behind; four of them rolled their eyes as Garfield rushed to finish his sheet. "Done!" Garfield exclaimed proudly, and he went to give his messy paper to the teacher. The old man glanced at them, remarking,

"I once had the opportunity to know the Titans personally, children. And I must say, you all are so much like them, I almost could swear that you are the Teen Titans."

TTTTTTT


	3. Chapter 3

**Together Always**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans had died twenty years ago. All except Robin…

TTTTTTT

"What on earth was that?" Victor mused as he rode his bicycle alongside his brothers and sisters. "He reckons us to be like the Teen Titans?" He snorted as Garfield chuckled.

"Yeah, the Teen Titans! How funny is that? Us, the Teen Titans!" He laughed as Raven added in her two cents:

"Perhaps we should do our history homework. There ought be something about those Teen Titans that could help us to understand his words." Richard was quick to put Raven down.

"Ah ah, remember: he's not… _exactly_… stable. Whether his classes wins some sort of event, he would either dye or shave his hair, get some kind of piercing for a week, or even eat worms or bugs. Last year he fried a cricket and ate it, and the year before he shaved his head and let his students sign it. I hear he plans to dye his hair pink this year. Therefore, he's not right in the mind," At Richard's words, the Graysons nodded sagely.

"That's true…" Garfield trailed off as they wheeled their bicycles into the garage and ran inside the house. The second she came through the door, Koriand'r called out,

"Hi, Daddy! We'll be going upstairs to do homework in Vic's room because he has a laptop!" Before their father could response, Koriand'r scampered upstairs, followed closely by her brothers and sisters.

"Hi, Dad! How was your day? – Yo, Dad, good to see you! – Whassup, Dad? – Hello, Father. I hope you had a good day."

The father smiled. The children did everything together. Apparently, it isn't a twin thing only; it also applicants to the quintets. The father, much like his son Richard Junior, bears the classical '50's male look with blue eyes and black hair, picked up the phone, dialing in a number.

After three rings, his wife answered. The man grinned; in his mind, he could see her lovely wife, with her gentle face and beautiful green eyes and soft, brown hair… so much like Do- No. He would not think of her, or them. A voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Hi, this is Amy. How may I help you?" The man smiled as he answered,

"Hi, Amy. This is none other than your Husband Wonder."

His wife laughed. "Richard Grayson! What a terrible pun!"

"What? Lousy? I'll show you lousy!" He huffed. Though his son Richard Junior preferred to be called Rich, the man goes by the nickname Dick.

"Oh, Dick, I'm only kidding," Amy chuckled. "So why did you called?"

"Just wondering when you're coming home," Dick said.

"Ah, lemme check… ew, I have a last-minute meeting; looks like it's up to you to feed the family – no, wait, I take that back. Tell the girls to feed you and the boys, okay? At least they wouldn't poison my men," Dick could sense Amy's smile.

Dick snorted. "I resent that. I'm not that terrible a cook… but I'll see you tonight. Have a good meeting, sweetie," Amy replied,

"Thanks. See you later, have fun. And be nice to the kids. 'Bye." Dick answered with a

"Me? Nice? Never. 'Bye." With this, Amy hung up, but not before letting a chuckle get out. Dick grinned. "Yup, the old man still got his touch."

Meanwhile, upstairs in Victor and Garfield's shared room, the siblings were dreadfully bored out of their minds. Only the rustles of paper and an occasional "Hey, watch it," could heard. Then Garfield sighed.

"It's _so_ boring! Can't we play video games?" Koriand'r added,

"I agree – not the video game part, though." Then Victor sat up.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's ask Dad! He's so ancient, he must be like sixteen years old during the age of Teen Titans." His brothers and sisters were quick to voice their agreement, and so they left to go downstairs, to their father.

TTTTTTT


	4. Chapter 4

**Together Always**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans had died twenty years ago. All except Robin…

TTTTTTT

"Dad? We have a question for you." Richard said as the quintets went over to sit by their father on the couch.

"A question? I'll see what I can do." Dick grinned at his children. Victor cleared his throat.

"We're researching about a superhero team about twenty years ago-" He was cut off by a loud sneeze from Garfield that practically shook the whole house.

The boy in question sniffed miserably and rubbed at his nose, all before noticing the glares from his siblings. "…what?"

Victor frowned. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted by a certain brother, could you tell us anything about the Teen Titans?" Dick showed no reaction as he answered,

"Well, that really depends on how much you guys already know." Koriand'r jumped at the oppounity to show her family that, despite having a pretty face, she indeed does has a brain, and know how to use it.

"Okay, Daddy! We know there's five main members of the Teen Titans: Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Robin was known for being the only non-powered pure human in the team. Cyborg and Beast Boy are humans as well, though Cyborg literally was a half-robot, and Beast Boy has several animal genes instered into him at a young age. Starfire was an alien from a planet in the Vega solar system, and Raven was a human-demon. We know about their powers as well, and that's basically it."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "That's an awfully lot. How to the people find out all that about the Teen Titans?" Garfield answered that.

"Didn't you know, Dad? After the Titans' deaths, the government sent some agents to break into the tower (it's supposed to be shaped like a T). They found and hacked into some of the files, though the computer shut down when they tried to access the private files, so they only succeed partially. They learned some decent information about Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, though in the case of Starfire and Raven, they found nothing except the basic information – you know, height, weight, age, race, powers. Really, we know nothing about the girls." As Garfield rattled off the facts, he drew some surprised glances from his brothers and sisters, particularly Victor and Raven.

"How'd you know all that? You're supposed to be the dumb one here!" Victor demanded. Garfield ignored him.

Dick's expression was neutral. "They broke into the tower? From what I heard and know about the Titans, Robin'll give them hell, but it's Starfire who _will_ make them regret it… a lot," Here Dick shook his head. "That girl was famous for her temper back then; when the Titans was just starting, they had some trouble with the authority. It's because Starfire came close to killing the villians and criminals. Apparently, the aliens deal with criminals by killing them. I think Starfire eventually came to accept that she had to let the villians live."

The siblings glanced at each other. "Whoa, Starfire got a temper… looks like we're right, Vic," When Richard saw Dick's confused expression, he continued, "Our science teacher is crazy. He reckons that we're like the Titans; he said that if he didn't know better, he'd say we were the Titans."

None of the children noticed as Dick's eyes widened.

TTTTTTT


	5. Chapter 5

**Together Always**

By CrazyDeafGirl

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Summary: The Teen Titans had died twenty years ago. All except Robin…

TTTTTTT

Dick swallowed. "Like the… ah… Teen Titans?" Here Dick tried to calm his pounding heart. "Well, I can assure you guys, that from what I knew when I was your age, that you guys are nothing like the Titans." His children glanced at him oddly.

"We know that," Richard began. "Are you okay?" Dick snapped his head around faster than usual to stare at Richard; the siblings noticed. They glanced at each other. Koriand'r piped up,

"Daddy? Thanks for your help, we'll go back upstairs and find more." She grinned in an attempt to soothe her father, and true to her word, climbed the stairs. The three boys glanced at Dick before following Koriand'r. Raven was the last to go.

But as she reached the first step on the stairs, she hesitated. After a long moment where she was clearly trying to decide, Raven turned around to stare at her father. "Father?" Dick startled slightly as he moved his gaze upon his daughter. "Are you feeling… well?"

Dick didn't reply immediately, and he felt his daughter's eyes upon him. She could see through his soul – she knows all his secrets – she knows – he took in a deep breath to calm himself. He's being foolish. Raven certainly could _not_ do that. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He grinned at his girl.

Raven stared at him stonily before turning around to climb the stairs. Dick's grin fell instantly. With a somber gaze, he watched as his daughter disappeared from the view.

_Deep in thought, sealed away from the world, Robin didn't pay attention when the Titans hesitantly left, muttering amongst themselves. Starfire was the first one out of the room, followed closely by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was last, as always._

_But when she reached the door, she hesitated. After a long moment where she was clearly struggling between her mind and her empathy, Raven turned around to stare at the unaware Robin. _.:Robin?:._ Robin startled slightly before meeting Raven's cold, unfeeling eyes. _.:I sense… such confusion in you.:._ Even though she did not voice her question, Robin knew what she meant. _

_The Boy Wonder didn't reply immediately, and he felt his teammate's eyes upon him – the demoness could see through his soul – she knows all his secrets – she knows – she feels – she is inside his mind – he took in a deep breath to calm himself. He's being foolish. The empath would never invade her friends, the few she has, like that. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." He grinned at the cloaked girl, aware that she can sense lies._

_Raven stared at him stonily before turning around to leave. Robin's grin fell instantly. With a somber gaze, he watched as the half-human disappeared from the view. He involuntarily shuddered; he never was too terribly fond of being around Raven. When he is near her, he could feel her powerful mind brushing against him, her soul flittering through his own, her hands grasping at his emotions, slowly drawing the very life from him. He always felt so… dead. _

_No._

_That is not entirely true. Raven doesn't take away his emotions… rather, she tempers them. When he is around her, he feels a strange calmness, a strange peace. If that is so, then why whether he glanced at his teammate, he felt a dread? Why whether his eyes met hers, he felt a slow freeze inside him?_

Dick loves his children. There is no doubt about that. But Raven… she is strange. Ever since from her birth, she had disliked revealing her emotions. There are many moments when the girl appeared… emotionless. Dick knew otherwise.

But even he had to admit that he doesn't know why he felt a strange, but… almost… familiar, calmness and peace when he is in his daughter's presence. Yet… when he glanced at her, he felt a dread. Whether his eyes met hers, he felt a slow freeze inside him.

That truly is strange. Raven should _not _be like that. She shouldn't, but she is.

TTTTTTT


End file.
